


Die From A Broken Heart

by TheQueen13



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Break Up, Established Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, F/F, F/M, Kinda, Miranda and Andy being moms, Songfic, slightly AU, trigger warning for a tiny bit of description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen13/pseuds/TheQueen13
Summary: Based on the country song Die From A Broken Heart by Maddie & Tae. Just a little one-shot of the moms being moms and trying to help out Cassidy. It's my first MirAndy but I'm feeling inspired.
Relationships: Cassidy Priestly/Original Character, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Die From A Broken Heart

It was the middle of the morning when Miranda’s ringtone for the girls broke through the easy silence that Andy and Miranda were sharing. Miranda looked down at the phone buzzing in her hand. It was Cassidy calling. She glanced up at Andrea before sliding her finger to unlock and answer her phone. 

“Hello Cassidy.” 

Cassidy sniffled, “Hi Mom.” 

“Oh Bobbsey, what’s wrong?” 

“How do I get a red wine stain out of my new silk dress?” 

“Darling, why don’t you bring it over here. Stop and get some rubbing alcohol on your way.” 

“Okay. Are you and Mama home all day?” 

“Yes dear, we are.” 

Andrea looked up from her laptop as Miranda sighed and hung up her phone, confirming with Cassidy that her and Andrea would be home and would help her with her dress. She could see the worry lines forming around Miranda’s mouth and eyes. Something was up. 

“What’s happening with Cass,” Andrea asked, trying to understand the situation. 

Miranda glanced up at her from where she was staring at her phone. 

“She needs help getting a stain out of the Zimmermann we just bought her.” 

“Okay. If we can’t get it then maybe we can send it with all of our dry cleaning on Monday.” 

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Miranda tried to smile at Andrea while she agreed with her but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Andrea set her laptop on the coffee table in front of her and got up from the couch to go over to the chair Miranda was sitting in with a book in her lap. She set the book next to her laptop and sat on the arm of the chair while grabbing for Miranda’s hand. 

“Sweetheart, what’s the matter,” she asked. 

Miranda tilted her head to look up at Andrea. 

“She was crying.” 

With raised brows Andrea asked, “She is that upset about the dress?” 

“No dear, something else has made her upset. I’m just not sure what.” 

“Huh, well I’m sure she’ll talk to us once she gets here.” 

Miranda “hummed” but didn’t say anything else. She just held Andrea’s hand for a few more moments before getting up to get some of the supplies they’d need to help Cassidy with her dress and the red wine stain. She went upstairs to gather a couple of small hand towels and took them down to the kitchen where she got out a bowl. 

While she was setting up in the kitchen, Andrea finished up the edit she was doing for her new book. By the time she was done and had shut down her laptop, she heard the front door open and close, loudly. She knew Cass was here. 

“Hey baby,” she called as she came down the stairs from her office. 

Cassidy looked up and seemed relieved to see her. 

“Hey Mama. Hope I’m not intruding on a busy day for you and Mom.” 

Andrea waved her off. “Not at all honey. We are happy to help, although your mom knows more about fixing this stuff than I do.” 

She smiled wryly, “Maybe I’ll learn something from Mom.” 

Cassidy smiled a little brighter and Andrea was glad she could make her feel a little better. They walked arm in arm to the kitchen where Miranda was sitting, waiting for them. 

“Hi Bobbsey,” Miranda said, trying her best to be cheerful. 

“Hi mom. I brought my dress and the rubbing alcohol you told me to get.” Cassidy set the bag down on the island counter while Miranda went around to the other side to get started. She pulled the rubbing alcohol out and then reached in for the dress. As she shook it out and tried to find the stain, she realized that it wasn’t a ring mark or a small splash. Her eyes went wide at the splatter of wine she saw marking the front of the dress from the shoulder down to where the dress would rest on her daughter’s hip. 

“Cassidy, darling, what happened?” 

Cassidy immediately sat in the chair and put her head in her hands. Her shoulders started to shake and then a loud sob escaped. Andrea and Miranda both moved quickly to embrace her and help in whatever way she needed. Cassidy turned her face into Miranda’s neck and sobbed harder. Miranda sat in the chair next to her with her arms around her daughter and Andrea was trying to support them both with a hand at each of their backs, rubbing soothing circles. 

After a few minutes of crying and soothing and quiet shushing noises from Miranda, trying her hardest to calm down her baby, Cassidy lifted her head from her hands. Andrea walked over to the sink and wet a clean washcloth with cold water to help with the redness and puffiness on Cassidy’s face from crying so hard. Cassidy took it with a grateful look up to Andrea. 

“Thanks Mama.” 

“You’re welcome sweetie. I’m going to go for a run and let you and your mom talk. I’ll talk with you later and we can go for coffee soon, okay?” 

“Sounds good. Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Andrea left the kitchen with a kiss on Cassidy’s cheek and a chaste kiss for Miranda before she went to go change into her running clothes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miranda and Cassidy sat in silence while Cassidy cleaned up her face a little. When she looked up at Miranda, she could see all the questions in her eyes. 

“Lucas and I fought last night. We fought and he left. But not before he swiped the dinner and wine off the table, splashing the wine all over me and covering the floor with food.” 

Miranda’s eyebrows shot up, disappearing beneath her bangs. 

“He WHAT?!” 

“He was so mad mom.” 

“That does not matter Cassidy.” 

“I know mom, I just meant, he was mad. I was not giving an excuse.” 

“Good. Now explain to me what happened.” 

Cassidy sighed deeply. She really hadn't planned on explaining this in depth but she knew her mother was not going to let this go. 

“Okay so, he had called me and wanted to have lunch yesterday between my meetings but I had a working lunch with a client. And that’s what I told him. I told him I was going to Chelsea Market with my client to scope out some space available there for the new shop they wanted to open and then we were going to just eat there while we went over details on the lease agreement and payment and all that.” 

Miranda nodded, so far, she saw no issues with her realtor daughter having a working lunch with a client. Lucas knew she did this all the time. 

“I think he thought he was going to surprise me when we were done and head back with me to the office. I never saw him but apparently, he saw me because when he showed up for dinner, he started in at me. With something like why would I lie to him about lunch with a client. He saw this guy guiding me through the market with a hand on my back. I didn’t even notice it but it makes sense because it was busy and he is just a gentleman like that. Ya know? You and Ma do the same thing with each other. I just see it as chivalrous or whatever, not romantic. Which is what I tried to explain to Lucas but he went off. I tried to leave him at the door but he just followed me to the table where I sat down and we yelled more. Then he swiped the dinner I made him to make up for lunch and the wine, right off the table. One minute it was there and the next it was all over me and the floor.” 

Cassidy had started crying while she finished the story. Miranda stood from her stool and wrapped Cassidy in the tightest hug. Mad as she was, she tried her hardest not to call Andrea and tell her to go over to Lucas’ house right now. She would ruin him for thinking that her child was just some trollop. Her Cassidy was the sweetest soul. She was Miranda and Andrea’s sensitive child. The one who would do anything for anybody, within reason of course. Miranda didn’t raise women who would be taken advantage of. 

Taking a deep breath, Miranda held back her anger and comforted Cassidy. 

“Bobbsey, I’m so very sorry that this happened. He’s an idiot for thinking you would do that.” 

“I just feel like he never really trusted me to begin with; especially if someone’s hand on my back, set him off like that. And how have I never seen this side of him after 9 months?” 

They sat back down on their stools but Miranda held onto Cassidy’s hand. Cassidy sheepishly looked to Miranda and kept talking. 

“So, I also brought my pillow case because I didn’t wash my face before crying myself to sleep last night.” 

She winced. That was her mom’s cardinal rule, wash your face before bed, always. Miranda gave her a soft look of understanding. 

“Sorry, I was just so upset and I couldn’t think straight and then I got worried about the dress because you and Mama just bought it for me. But I couldn’t get the mascara off my pillowcase.” 

Miranda smirked, “It happens dear.” 

“Please don’t tell me that I'm going to laugh about this someday, you didn’t see the look on his face.” 

“Oh darling, it will be okay but I do not expect you to be okay right now. Now, let’s get started on cleaning up your things. Mama said that she would put your dress in with our dry cleaning on Monday if we can’t fix it today.” 

“Do you have anything for a headache?” 

Miranda told her to check the medicine cabinet in her bedroom. Cassidy went upstairs while she went to work on the dress first. She pulled the biggest cluster of stains on the dress, over top of the bowl she had gotten out. Then she opened the rubbing alcohol and started to slowly pour it over the dress so that it ran into the bowl. Some of the stains were going to be stubborn but it hadn't totally set in. Some spots came out and others were stubborn. Might have to send it to the cleaners anyway, she thought. 

Cassidy came back down stairs and Miranda was moving the dress around again to try to get out more spots. 

“Mom, does Mama have time to come and look at my front door, today or tomorrow?” 

“Cassidy Lynn, what happened to the door?!” 

“It got slammed last night. When Lucas left, he slammed it shut pretty hard. It doesn’t quite close right. It locks, so don’t worry but I don’t want to let it go too long.” 

Miranda nodded, “I’ll talk to Andrea and see if she can come over tomorrow and look at it. We have dinner plans tonight that we really can’t delay.” 

“It’s okay Mom, I get it. I just want to make sure it gets checked out sooner rather than later. And please, PLEASE try to convince her that he doesn’t need a talking to. I know how she gets with Caro’s boyfriends.” 

Shaking her head, Miranda hung the dress on a hanger and then grabbed the pillowcase to investigate. 

“This is ridiculous darling. We can go tomorrow and just buy you some new bedding and you can throw this one out. Helps get rid of the awful memories of crying over a man who broke your heart.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Trust mummy darling, it helps,” Miranda gave a shy smile to her daughter. She never really talked about her ex-husbands. Just that the moment she had met Andrea when she had submitted an article to RUNWAY, all her heart ache was forgotten. The twins had loved Andrea from day one. They’d told their mother in no uncertain terms that they wanted Andrea to stay. 

“Yes mom, I always trust you.” 

“And I will try my very best to keep Andrea away from Lucas but I make no promises. I am having some self-restraint issues myself right now.” 

“Mom, I know you both go into protect-at-all-costs mode, but it won’t be helpful if I'm worrying about you and Mama showing up at his front door to string him up, or worse. Please just let me grieve this and move on.” 

She moved to press herself into her mother’s side and put on her best puppy-dog look. 

“You had heartbreak and made it out on top. You and mama taught us to be strong women and we are but we can't show it if you and her don’t let us fight our own fights sometimes.” 

Miranda rolled her eyes and smiled down at her gorgeous girl. She was right. Her and her wife and the twins' father, she admits, raised the girls well. She knew Cassidy would get through this just fine, just like Miranda had at her age. Oh, how they grow up and fly away! 

“Fine but I will not lie to Andrea. Clear?” 

“Yes, mom.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Andrea came back from her run and checked in on Miranda and Cassidy. They were both sitting on the couch in the den downstairs. They were both smiling when Andrea peaked in so she felt good to head upstairs to shower and get cleaned up. When she came back down, Cassidy patted the spot next to her, on the couch she was occupying. After kissing her wife in greeting, she sat next to Cass. She started up the conversation that had paused when she walked back into the room. 

“So, you and Lucas...” 

“Yeah, most likely over.” 

Miranda cleared her throat at that, causing Cassidy to look at her then to Andrea. 

“Definitely over. He smashed the dinner I made and the wine I had out and accused me of cheating on him.” 

She felt her other mother tense up and she teared up. 

“Mama, how does he sleep at night knowing the words he said to me and how he walked away from me so easily, without looking back.” 

The tears fell then, down her face, under her chin and before they could drop off there, Andrea pulled her into her shoulder. She could hear the soft shushing of Andrea above her and feel the dip of the couch next to her. She then heard the cooing of her mother telling her that she was going to be okay. 

“Mommy, how could I have fallen so hard?” 

“You are such a special woman; you love so hard Bobbsey. That’s why, but don’t you ever lose that ability to love, don’t you let him take that away from you.” 

She cried harder than she had before. 

“Mama, can you die from a broken heart?” 

Andrea and Miranda shared a looked over Cassidy’s head before Andrea answered. 

“Baby, it might feel like you could but you won’t. Mommy and I are right here to heal you and help you navigate this. What he did was awful and I'll bet he knows that. I’m sure he will be calling in the next few days to apologize.” 

Miranda scoffed and said, “We are way passed the apologizing phase with Lucas and have moved onto the don’t-let-me-drive-over-to-his-house-and-kill-him phase.” 

Cassidy and Andrea giggled at Miranda’s little display. 

“Mom, you promised me.” 

“I remember no such thing. You had no witnesses to such a promise.” 

“Mother.” 

“Alright darling, he has a few days to apologize before I call his mother.” 

“Miranda!” 

“What? He hurt my girl and he damn near ruined that gorgeous Zimmermann. What would you have me do?” 

“Stand down Mama bear. You and Ma can come over tomorrow and check out my door and help me through this like normal parents who don’t smother their 24-year-old children. Caro is a different story.” 

“Okay baby girl, you win. You know we always support you. And you know your mother cannot resist the puppy dog eyes that I know you gave her.” 

Andrea smiled at her and Cassidy giggled, “Duh Ma.” 

Cassidy hung around the house while her moms went to a work dinner for RUNWAY. She smiled at some of the more recent pictures that Miranda had hung up. After a late take out dinner and a soak in her old en suite, Cassidy crawled into bed in her old room. She felt safe and loved in this home. She had just about nodded off when she heard the front door open then close and the alarm beep, announcing that it was armed. 

A knock on her door came next. It opened to reveal both of her moms. She smiled brightly then. 

“Hey kiddo, need anything?” 

“No Mama, I’m all set. I was just about asleep when I heard you guys come in.” 

“Okay darling,” Miranda said from behind Andrea, “Come and get us if you need absolutely anything.” 

“Yes, Mother.” 

“Don't you sass me Cassidy Lynn.” Miranda gave just as good as she got. 

Andrea giggles and winked at Cassidy before closing the door. Miranda squinted her eyes and pointed right at Andrea with suspicion. 

“They both get their sass from you.” 

Andrea’s eyes went wide as she laughed, loudly. She swatted Miranda’s hand away and then her ass as she walked away. 

“Have you met you Miranda? Sass is pretty much your trademark.” 

Miranda rolled her eyes but followed her wife up the stairs to their bedroom to clean their faces and change out of their evening wear. Once they laid down, Miranda leaned into Andrea. 

“Darling, do you think she’ll be okay?” 

“Honey, she is your daughter, she’s going to be fine. It might take her a while to trust another guy enough to let him in, but she will. With our help she won’t die from her broken heart.” 

“Thank you for loving all of us through our heartbreaks, darling. You are the balm that healed us all 16 years ago and now you're doing it again for Cassidy. That makes me love you even more than I already do.” 

“I love you too Miranda, you know I would do anything for the three of you. Now let’s get some rest. We have to be strong for Cass.” 

Miranda fell asleep with her wife wrapped around her. She smiled knowing Andrea would help her make sure everything worked out for the best for their girl. For both of their girls, no matter what.


End file.
